Monster 6
Main Description= Monster 6, (A.K.A. Bekka) is the sixth monster encountered in the DLC Karamari Hospital for Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion. Appearance Bekka appears as a tall, pale-skinned woman. She has a smile that almost stretches across her entire face, long black hair, and no eyes. She wears a black, floor-length gown with a dark red pattern on the front that resembles innards. Her hands are black and featureless except for her fingers, which are covered with blood. Gameplay Bekka is a secret monster encountered while going down the endless corridor in the basement. If the Protagonist walks down the corridor for a long period of time, she will slowly appear at the end. Once the player character is close enough to Bekka, she will immediately rush towards them and kill them, displaying the following message on the death screen: "Don't get up before Saturday." Endless Mode Bekka appears in the main game's Endless Mode, being one of the many creatures who can randomly engage the player character in a chase. During the chase, a dark, foggy overlay limits the player's vision. Bekka deals around 1/4 damage to the Protagonist, and does not pause in-between her attacks, leaving little room for error. This makes dead ends and head-on collisions with her very hazardous as she can also phase through walls and moves at a similar speed to Specimen 4. Audio "BEKKA AMB", Bekka's chase theme. Trivia *She is the only Karamari Hospital enemy that cannot be killed with the Sword. *She is also the only enemy from the DLC and the 4th enemy in game that can kill the Protagonist in one hit. *Her corridor will still appear when Monster 4 chases the player character. *Bekka's name, appearance, and death screen are likely a reference to celebrity Rebecca Black and her infamous song, "Friday". *She is functionally identical to Specimen 9's regular form, although the corridor does not close in on the Protagonist for her event. *She is the only monster in the DLC that doesn't have a 3D model. *By appearance, she closely resembles Morticia Addams from the The Addams Family, or more likely, Lily Munster from The Munsters. |-|HD Renovation Changes= Appearance She has now her own 3D model. Gameplay No significant changes in Karamari Hospital, but her Endless Mode chase has been changed almost completely. She has her own starting room which looks similar to where she appears in the Karamari Hospital DLC. The player will have to go down the "endless hallway", that now has a regular door at the end. She may or may not appear at the door when the player approaches it. After crossing the door, the chase will begin. She now appears randomly at the exit door, and will slowly approach the player when they get close. She will chase the player for a few seconds before disappearing with the screen flashing black. It is possible to avoid her damage completely by getting very close to the door and retreat right after she spawns. She sometimes does not spawn and only spawns from one door per room, meaning rooms with multiple doors can give players a higher chance to avoid damage. She is immune to both weapons. Her original overlay was replaced with a fog overlay. Trivia *Her new chase reflects the way she functions in Karamari Hospital. *Her old overlay was replaced with Monster 4's overlay, so she wouldn't be able to blind the player in darker rooms. This leaves Monster 4 without an overlay. |-|Gallery= Bekka.png|Bekka as seen in Endless Mode. CloserLook.jpg|Ditto, closer Look. FridayDeathScreen.png|Bekka's death screen. What.png|Bekka's old appearance. CorridorWoman.png|Old Bekka in the endless corridor. Mnstr6Jumpscare.png|Bekka's old death screen. BekkaHDRenov.png|Monster 6 in HD Renovation's Endless Mode. Category:Monster Category:DLC